


［哈德］Talking To The Star

by TingYun0605



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TingYun0605/pseuds/TingYun0605
Summary: 今天的德拉科也要和哈利花式play





	［哈德］Talking To The Star

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17，有dirty talk，微道具，包括骑乘和后入

“你这个该死的……嗯啊！”德拉科压低着声音咬牙切齿地说。他隐在长袍下的双腿不住地打着颤，后穴椭圆形的东西发了疯一样地抖动着，快感迫使他闭起眼睛难耐地扭动着臀部，却让麻瓜发明的该死的小玩意儿进到了更深的地方，抵着他被折腾到敏感的软肉不要命地震动。

“保持安静，马尔福。这可是在图书馆呢，小心平斯夫人把你赶出去——而且你一旦站起来，屁股里的水就会流出来，流得满地都是。”哈利贴着他的耳朵悄悄说，跳蛋的遥控器就在他的长袍口袋里，爱好各种恶作剧的黑发格兰芬多正牢牢地掌控着德拉科的欲望开关。

后穴里堆积的快感细小而磨人，很快就要到达顶峰，德拉科纤长的金色睫毛上沾满了泪珠，他咬着嘴唇放下仅有自尊，发出羞人的呻吟。

“混蛋哈利……”德拉科轻轻地叫他。

哈利知道德拉科没有生气，他的漂亮男朋友一向忠于欲望。他心下了然德拉科叫他是为了什么，笑眯眯地低下头：“怎么啦？”

德拉科狠狠闭了闭眼，放软语气请求道：“亲亲我……哈啊……”

再怎么被哈利恶趣味地捉弄，德拉科骨子里都是个向往古早的保守爱情的人，哈利凑近咬住他的嘴唇厮磨，呼吸纠缠在一起，互相交换津液，再注视着被欲望支配的金发男孩无意识地将它们全数吞咽。两个人都没有闭眼，清清楚楚地看见对方眼睛里映着的小小自己。一吻分开的时候德拉科气喘吁吁，忍耐已久的高潮如约而至，在失神的片刻里，德拉科觉得整个世界都是静止的。哈利抓准时机在德拉科耳旁悄声说了什么，等男孩儿反应过来疑惑地看着他时，黑发格兰芬多神秘地摇了摇头：“I was just talking to the star.”

沉浸在高潮余韵中的德拉科脸颊更加红了。

午休时间最适合用来在床上度过，独属级长的隔间是最方便的地方。男孩儿们刚刚洗过澡，德拉科甚至连水珠都来不及擦干净，大腿就已经勾上了哈利的腰。金发斯莱特林的表情还挺得意，撅着嘴等待男朋友的亲吻，一边炫耀地感叹：“救世之星的腰，只有马尔福能拥有它，然后，缠住它。”

密密麻麻的亲吻很快落了下来，堵得德拉科连一句完整的话都说不出来，只能发出一些不知是呜咽还是呻吟的细碎声音。

哈利的手掌摸上德拉科光滑的大腿，往上向危险的地方滑过去。德拉科只要得到来自哈利的触碰就会兴奋地颤抖，他勾着哈利的脖子将自己完全贴到他的身上，仰着脖子亲吻哈利的下巴，像只啄食的鸽子。

哈利抓着德拉科的两瓣白嫩臀肉随意拉扯，手指不时刮擦到中间已经开拓过、湿软翕张的小洞。

“但是斯莱特林王子的大腿，似乎不止为哈利·波特所有，嗯？”哈利颠了颠怀中的人，猛地插入一根手指，托着德拉科的屁股将他扔到床上。

德拉科紧紧地吸着哈利的手指，一瞬间头脑跟过了电一般，但他还是想起来了哈利指的是哪件事——六年级的特快列车，潘西曾经睡在他的大腿上。

“谁说的！”德拉科咬了一口哈利的肩膀，促使黑发男孩儿一下插了三根手指，他忍不住泄出一声甜腻的呻吟，“德拉科·马尔福的大腿，永远，都为该死的波特所有。”

哈利的手指在后穴里转了转，肠液和润滑剂混合在一起，发出“咕叽咕叽”的响声。哈利轻车熟路找到不怎么起眼的软肉，轻轻一点，而德拉科在他刚刚触碰到那里的时候就弓起了脊背。

哈利满意地吮了吮自己的手指，故意发出很大的水声。他的性器已经勃发，但却不着急满足身下等待着被填满的小坏蛋，他用阴茎摩擦着德拉科敏感的大腿内侧，苍白的皮肤渐渐变得通红。

“快点啊……哈利……”德拉科皱着眉头催促，他甚至能感受到哈利的性器炙热的温度。

“我不相信，德拉科。我要你证明给我看。”哈利利索地躺了下来，一副气定神闲的样子，“想要就自己来拿，我要你证明，你的所有，都是我的。”

德拉科撑起头，看见他坏心眼男朋友的阴茎直直地挺立着，于是笑着舔了舔嘴唇。哈利难得把主动权给他，这也是他幻想了很久的场景，德拉科欣然接受了哈利的挑战。

德拉科四肢并用向哈利爬过去，勃起的阴茎磨蹭着床单，前端渗出的淫液蜿蜒成一条水渍，他的臀部因为爬行的姿势左右摇晃着。他双腿打开跨坐在哈利的腿间，双膝跪在床上，腰压得极下。他像一个最浪荡的娼妓，一手扶着哈利粗长的阴茎着迷地舔舐，一手伸到后面按压自己不断冒水的后穴。

哈利的呼吸变得粗重起来，德拉科的口交技术已经越来越好了，从开始的磕磕碰碰，到如今已经能做到深喉。金发男孩儿努力地将阴茎塞满嘴巴，舌头从阴茎冠状头部舔到狰狞的柱身，哈利难耐地向上顶弄，想要更加激烈地操弄着男朋友销魂的小嘴。在德拉科几个深喉以后，哈利终于射了出来，浓稠的白浊一半射进了嘴里，被毫不犹豫的吞吃进去，另一半挂在德拉科漂亮精致的脸上，男孩伸出粉嫩的舌头，几乎把能舔到地方的精液都卷进嘴里咽了下去。

没有哪个男人能够忍受这样的情景，哈利几乎是立刻又硬了。德拉科挺惊讶，俯下身亲了亲即将送他上巅峰的炙热性器，摇了摇屁股摩擦着它。掌握着主动权的德拉科也不心急了，让硬挺的肉棒在股缝里磨蹭着，他自己趴下来，把两颗乳头轮流送到哈利嘴边。哈利也不急着要他，任凭他玩想要的情趣，一双大手揉上了臀肉色情地揉捏，嘴巴则一刻不停地吸吮着德拉科的乳头，直到两颗肉粒都变得硬挺红肿。德拉科直起身，双手揪起自己的乳头胡乱地揉捏了几下，第二次刺激让他的后穴激动地收缩，他扶着哈利的性器，慢慢地往下坐。

阴茎进入肉穴的速度极为缓慢，德拉科的肉洞不管被进入过多少次都那么紧致，火热的肠壁像千万张嘴紧紧的吸着肉棒，吞下一小半以后就坐不下去了。德拉科有些沮丧，低头亲了哈利一口：“帮帮我，你…你太大了。”

哈利等了半天了，本就乐意效劳，勾着德拉科的小舌头缠绵了一会儿，眨了眨碧绿的眼睛：“给点好处？”

德拉科呜咽一声，把已经被吸得很脆弱的奶头送到他嘴边，哈利毫不客气地用力吸住，舌头来回地舔弄，德拉科沉浸在奶头被亵玩的快感里，没注意到哈利猛地挺了挺胯，原本露在外面的半截阴茎全数没入，严丝合缝地嵌着蜜穴。

后穴饱胀极了，被填满的感觉驱使着德拉科发疯，骑乘的姿势让德拉科更加清晰地感知到阴茎的每一个动作。他牵着哈利的手，把他们按在自己的屁股上，然后自己撑着哈利的胸肌，放松穴肉，艰难地上下套弄着，一边纵情地浪叫，一边假模假样地抱怨“你也太大了吧，我吃不下了……该死的，它填得我好满啊唔……”

哈利的手听话地只揪着两团臀肉揉捏，闻言笑着在雪白的屁股上落了一巴掌，本就布满红痕的屁股更加红通通一片，哈利小幅度顶胯，把德拉科插到惊叫一声。

挨了巴掌的德拉科没气也没恼，小穴却夹得更紧了。哈利得了趣，每说一句就打一巴掌，德拉科的屁股火辣辣地疼，可他也没主动喊停。

“骚货，你真是浪到家了，哪个头牌都骚不过你。”哈利的声音带着几分真真假假的怒意。

德拉科听了更加得意：“那是，我要是下海，绝对赚翻了。”

又是一个巴掌落下去。哈利打完还得给揉揉，一来一去更加色情了。“还想下海，给别的男人操？为别的男人舔，对别的男人张开双腿，尽情展露你发情母狗的骚浪样子？”

德拉科的脸已经完全烧起来了，哈利的荤话一向让他疯狂，情欲裹挟着怒火将他撕碎燃烧，德拉科狠狠地咬了一口他不安分的嘴巴。

“该死的疤头，再不闭嘴我就对你施恶咒！”

德拉科的恐吓在哈利这儿一般没什么威慑力，更何况他现在屁股里还插着自己的东西。哈利吹了个口哨，知道他是有点儿气着了，立马收起不正经的一面温温柔柔地哄了两句。

德拉科的气过去了，上下又动了两下，实在是累得够呛。矜贵小少爷不适合体力活，他想要沉下声音变得凶一点，然而呻吟久了的嗓子哑得不行，说什么都跟一池春水一样。“哈利，我不想动了，你怎么还不出来，我要累死了。”

哈利还在揉着他的屁股，闻言笑了笑，又得便宜卖乖向他索了个曼妙的吻，然后才把人摆成跪趴的姿势，按着德拉科精瘦的腰，就着穴口的淫液重新插了进去。

后入的姿势让性器进得更深，德拉科张着嘴哑着嗓子浪叫，屁股高高地抬着，腰往下塌几乎贴着床面。眼睛发红的哈利全然不在意任何技巧，只是大开大合地猛干，狰狞的性器整根插入又拔出，穴口的蜜液被打成白沫，交合处耻毛连结泥泞一片。德拉科已经发泄过的欲望酸痛地抵着床单摩擦，在疯狂的攻势下再次缴械投降。最后哈利坏心眼地抵着敏感的软肉来回冲撞抽插，德拉科射无可射，只能泄出温热的液体。

骄傲的斯莱特林孔雀失控地埋在救世之星的怀里，高潮的余韵还没有散去，他浑身的皮肤还是可爱的粉红色。哈利开着花洒给他清洗身体，一手轻拍着闹脾气男朋友的后背。竟然被艹失禁了，这事儿放一个马尔福身上确实挺难接受的。德拉科根本不想再理哈利一下，架不住直来直去的格兰芬多情话荤话一块儿来的攻势。德拉科最后还是松懈了，绷着脸跟作恶多端的男朋友啃到一块儿去。

哈利拿毛巾给他擦干的时候埋在他的肩窝里，嘴唇动了动，但是没发出声音。德拉科这时候怠惰得很，懒懒地问了句：“干什么呢。”

哈利啃了一口德拉科白皙的肩膀，笑意明晃晃的：“I am talking to my star.”

END.


End file.
